Crystal Thief
by Sinful Star Night
Summary: Your sole purpose is in this operation is to steal the crystal; I would handle the rest. Stella/Noctis Possible Noctis/FemDark Knight


**Crystal Thief  
Author Note: The FemDark Knight or at least that is what I'm calling her is the armor clad woman that Noctis fights against in the newest Versus trailer. Because her name isn't released, she is mostly referred to as a general in this piece. I also may make this a love triangle between her, Noctis, and Stella. But there will definatly be scenes between her and Noctis, but I'm not sure what type of scenes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII****  
Summary: Your sole purpose is in this operation is to steal the crystal; I would handle the rest. Stella/Noctis Possible Noctis/FemDark Knight**

"Are you ready to commence the operation Lady Stella," a cold voice questions and the blonde instantly looks at the armor clad woman, noticing a dark smile smirk present on her cold but beautiful features.

Her peach gloss lips curls into a light frown, "I am, but the information better be correct, General, because it's my life on the line. Not yours."

"Just concentrate on securing the crystal, and I will handle the rest," the armor clad woman remarks coldly. Stella nods fixing her gaze on the solider that walks towards them.

"General, Milady, we are at the designated point for Lady Stella's drop off," he says, moving to hand the blond clad woman an earpiece and a small microphone-communicator. She instantly moves to place the earpiece in her ear. "When you are at the vault Sunera would give you the password.

"You don't trust my memory solider," she remarks.

The solider frowns shifts slightly nervously, "Sunera figures giving the information would be faster than you remembering the password. She also says you are bad with numbers, and we don't know how long we have before we have before troops stormed into the place."

"I suppose you are right about that," she agrees slightly following the solider to the hanger. It would be the easiest place to jump off the airship. Truthfully, jumping from this height to the ground doesn't concern her very much.

"Lady Stella is he strong," the armor clad woman calls after her, causing Stella to pause and slightly cock her head towards her.

"The prince?" she questions. The armor clad woman simply smirks, but didn't say anything. Stella shrugs lightly. "Who knows, but he is like me."

"I see," the woman remarks darkly. "It should be an interesting fight then."

Stella frowns but doesn't bother to comment on the Generals lust for battles and bloodshed, and besides despite the fact she has personally sparred against the General knowing her skills first hand, but for the most part the two of them are probably considered equals on the battlefield. However, unlike herself and Noctis, the dark clad general doesn't have the ability to see the light or the advantages of seeing the light either.

"Keep him busy long enough then, General," she replies walking away, hearing the dark clad general mummer under her breath that sounded a lot like "of course, milady."

"Will you need some back up, milady," the solider questions, as he opens the hatch of the airship.

"That won't be necessary," she replies, before jumping off the airship and landing on the pavement ground.

_Lady Stella, the crystal is in the vault on the fifth floor._

"Any guards?" she says softly into the communicator as she looks up at the semi tall building. It may be better to teleport inside the building, preferably the room connected with the vault. Alerting the guards now, would mean less time for her to secure the crystal, especially if his gets wind of the news of somebody trying to the crystal. But she has to admit teleportation isn't exactly her strongest point, and the circumstances rarely call for her to use it.

_Yes, four at the entrance, then there ten on the floor with the vault. _

She frowns lightly as she closes her eyes concentrating on the room connected towards the vault.

"Halt!" a voice yells. She quickly summons her rapier and slashes the man.

"We have a breach at the…" the other guard says into his communicator but she quickly slashes him down. Thankfully those were the only guards in the room connected to the vault; although she is sure there are others outside the room.

"Alright Sunera," she says softly moving towards the password keypad, although she has to admit the vault was pretty big.

_The password is V35-E74-R45-5S1-4U9-5S2, and Lady Stella the General is in a battle with the Prince. _

She opens her mouth to say something along the lines on how she is fairing against Noctis, but decided against it. She should concentrate on her mission. She presses in the last two letters in S2, and pushes the door of the vault open.

"I'm in," she mummers softly. "Be ready to pick me up on the roof."

_Yes, ma'am._

Her sapphire blue eyes instantly fell on the white crystal. Smaller that she imagined it would be, but she can already feel large amounts of power coming from it.

So this is the crystal that has the power the save my country.

She instantly lifted the small crystal into her hand, hearing a loud noise fill the room and most likely the building the moment she did so.

She closed her eyes again the moment somebody entered the vault, and a gunshot being fired, but at the moment it didn't matter, because the moment she opened her eyes again.

She was on the rooftop with the airship waiting for her.


End file.
